Meeting Abigail
by scarlettjohansson
Summary: Abigail Faith Russo-Torres in her families point of view. Linked to 'Fixing the Future'.
1. Mitchie

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I've just been so busy with going back and forward to the hospital and school work. But the good thing is that I've finally gotten to write this. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Abigail in Mitchie's POV<span>

I hated myself. The look in her eyes when I said that. My eldest daughter, terrified of me. I couldn't blame her. I had unknowingly changed. The stress had got to me. If I could, I'd go back in time and change the situation. My little girl, I'd called her a bitch. I couldn't help myself. I was so angry at Alex. I don't even remember why I was angry at my wife. I pretend it never happened. It's the only way I can get through life. Abigail, my first daughter. The one who I hurt. The one who I loved. If only I could re-wind time and change it all.

xoxABIGAILxox

I was 15 years old when I saw her. I swore I recognized her but I couldn't pin-point it. It was in the park when my brother had crawled over to her when I wasn't looking. I panicked. My mother would kill me if I'd have lost him…again. Yes, again.

Abigail, the girl that turned my life around. I couldn't thank her enough. That was also the time when I met my fiancé, Alexandra Margarita Russo. She was like my good luck charm. First she found my brother then she introduced me to the most amazing girl. I really can't thank her enough.

After I started dating Alex, I realised that she came across as very, well, Alex-like. When I was introduced to the family, Abigail introduced herself as a relative of the Russo family but she looked so much like Alex. She couldn't possibly be a distance relative but still look like Alex. I shrugged it off but I had to get to know this girl.

Within a few weeks of knowing each other, we'd become so close. She helped me when I needed advice about Alex. She helped fix our relationship when it went downhill. She helped me find my true love. But there was still something about her that I just couldn't figure out.

After she disappeared out of the blue, Alex claimed she had to go back to her family. But I wasn't entirely convinced.

xoxABIGAILxox

It was then 7 years later when I saw her again. The brown eyed brunette that changed my life. She looked exactly the same. She should have looked like a 14 year old but she insisted that she couldn't age.

She got on so well with Alex. It was as though Abigail was Alex's daughter but I knew that was impossible. Alex would teach Abigail magic and I got more suspicious. Since Abigail was so much like Alex I expected some messy magic and arguments but no, there was nothing. Not a sound, not a peep coming from the Lair. I shook my head of my thoughts and got on with my life.

The first time that Abigail called me 'Mother', my heart swelled. I had a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, like there were butterflies erupting with happiness. It made my heart smile whenever she called me 'Mother' or Alex 'Mom'. It was like we were one big happy family. But we weren't. A family I mean. Of course we were happy, life was going smooth.

When I had Matt, Abigail acted like a big sister. She would always be on hand whenever I need her. She'd offer to get up in the night with him, claiming she already had the experience. They had a special bond that no-one could break. It was then that I grew closer to Abigail. And I loved it. I knew exactly how Alex felt.

When Alex surprised me with a romantic date at the park, I had a hunch that Abigail was involved. The pair of them had disappeared on a daily basis and Abigail would always cover for Alex. It was as though there was a mini Alex in the house.

It wasn't long until Abigail had to 'leave' again. The moment she told me, my heart broke. I'd gotten so close to her that I couldn't just let her go again. I constantly hugged her, stopping her from leaving with Professor Crumbs. Alex eventually held me which calmed me down slightly. But I'd still miss her. Tears in my eyes as I watched her stand beside Crumbs and flashed out. But her last 6 words made my jaw drop.

"_I'm your daughter from the future."_

I looked at Alex who had a smile on her face. She knew. All this time, she knew. Seconds later I blacked out.

I woke up to Alex shaking me. My face and hair was soaking wet. I noticed a glass in Alex's hand. That dream felt so real. She explained everything. Everything about the girl that changed my life.

xoxABIGAILxox

14 years later I saw her again. It was as though my life had been re-written. I couldn't remember anything that had happened before. Life was a blur. I remembered Abigail from when I was 15 years old. I couldn't believe that she had saved her parents relationship. At 7 years old, she's already done advanced magic. Nothing could top that.

Whenever I close my eyes I get flash backs. I see things that I don't remember experiencing. I see mine and Alex's fights. My little girls heart breaking. She hated me. I shake my head of those thoughts. I never want to see them again.

I remember all the happy times I had with her. My favourite memory would be 7 years ago.

7 years ago, I saw her again. I knew that she wouldn't be leaving again. I'd given birth to the girl that changed my life. She looked so beautiful. Her hair in a mound on her head with the odd curl, her dark brown eyes looked at me. I knew she'd be special. My special little girl.

I snuggle up to Alex with Abigail tucked into my side. I never want to let go of her, she's too special. I want to spend every living moment with her. Well until she starts going out more like Matt does. Until then, she'll always be my special little girl. Even though she hates it when I call her that but what can I say. I'm her mother, I'm the boss and she'll always be my special little girl, no matter how much she hates it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**


	2. Alex

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I've just been so busy with going back and forward to the hospital and school work. But the good thing is that I've finally gotten to write this. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Abigail in Alex's POV<span>

I had to protect my baby girl, especially at times like this. I needed to get her out of here. Whilst Mitchie yelled at me, I sent her off. She needed to be somewhere safe. Anywhere but here. I don't know why we started fighting, I guess the pressure got to Mitchie and she exploded. But my baby girl shouldn't be here, she should be with another family. A family that would keep her safe. If I could, I'd re-wind time and fix our relationship. If only I was still a wizard.

xoxABIGAILxox

When I first saw her, I recognised her. She looked so familiar, maybe she was a customer. No she's too young. Dad introduced her as our relative. But I couldn't help notice that she looked and acted like me. The wand in her boot, turning on the charm, everything she did reminded me of myself.

As I got to know her, we grew closer. I can honestly say that I was closer to a 7 year old than my best friend, Harper. I knew she was hiding something. I needed to find out. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I've never felt so guilty about anything before. I left it and hoped that I'd find out soon.

The moment I found out who she was, I felt complete. I'd finally found out why I recognised her. I still couldn't believe that I'd have children in the future. That's so unlike me. Seriously, I scare kids away. But she knew exactly how to charm me. No-one has ever changed me. I let her call me 'Alexandra' even though I hate the name. She has me wrapped around her finger. But I kinda like it. It feels…natural. Now I know who she is, I can bond with her more in the right way. It only takes one look into her eyes for me to say yes. If only she knew what she did to me. It's worse than Mitchie. Yes she has me whipped but I still say no to things. I can't do that with Abigail. I continue to wonder what happens in the future. I asked her but she refuses to answer. And of course I drop it, moving on to the next topic.

When she left with Crumbs, my heart broke into tiny pieces. I missed her more than I've missed anyone in my life. She was a mini me. I guess that's why we got on so well.

xoxABIGAILxox

When Crumbs phoned me via wand to tell me that Abigail would be staying, my heart leapt for joy. I'd finally get to see her again after 7 years. When I saw her, she looked the same. I guess she's been travelling in time again so she hadn't aged. We grew closer and I pushed Mitchie away. I felt guilty so I made sure to spend time with both of my girls. I couldn't tell Mitchie about who Abigail really is. It gave me a guilty conscious.

Since she was a wizard in training, I gave her wizard lessons. When she messed up a spell because she wasn't concentrating, I couldn't help but giggle at how much we are alike.

When she first called me 'Mom', my heart swelled. It felt right for her to call me that. She also called Mitchie 'Mother' which made me feel like we were a family. We are, just Mitchie doesn't know that. I still felt guilty that she didn't know but it wasn't something for me to say.

When Matt was born, I noticed the special bond they had. No-one could deny it. She was the perfect big sister to him even though it should be the other way round with Matt being the older brother. She would spend a lot of time with him so I'd spend time with Mitchie. I guess Matt brought the family closer.

It was Abigail who had the idea of taking Mitchie on a date to the park. It took a lot of sneaking around and secret phone calls to organise it but she's worth it. When I heard that Abigail had covered for me when I'd went out, I knew that she really was my baby girl.

The day that she left, I couldn't help but be happy knowing that we'd have a great future to look forward to. Mitchie on the other hand was distraught, she still didn't know. After she said those 6 words, a grin appeared on my face as Mitchie's jaw dropped. She fainted.

After waking her up with a glass of water and several minutes of shaking her, I explained everything to her. She hit herself several times and muttered to herself about how she could miss that. She really couldn't believe that Abigail was our daughter from the future. The guilt was washed from my body. Now I could live a normal life without keeping secrets from my wife.

xoxABIGAILxox

I next saw her when she was 7 years old. In the future. When she was my daughter. I remember what life used to be like before Abigail went into the past. Mitchie on the other hand has nightmares and flash backs. She doesn't remember anything. It's like forgotten memories that haunt her.

I wish I could stop the bad memories but I can't. I told her to think of the happy times. Since then, she hasn't had any bad memories.

I know I'm not supposed to have a favourite child but I can't help but feel closer to Abigail out of the four and a half kids we have. Yes the half is the baby in Mitchie's stomach. I still can't believe she's pregnant with our child.

My favourite memory to reply would be when Abigail was born. I knew that from that moment on, she would be an amazing little girl. She looked just like me with her curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She would use them to get her own way. My baby girl. That's my nickname for her. She hated it but that won't stop me from call her that. We are just as close as we were when I was 15 years old. She's the little girl that saved our future. She's my special baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**


	3. Theresa

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I've just been so busy with going back and forward to the hospital and school work. But the good thing is that I've finally gotten to write this. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Abigail in Theresa's POV<span>

Abigail, my daughters' daughter. It wasn't until Jerry explained the situation to me that I knew who she was. When we met, she didn't know who I was. I didn't know whether it was because something happens in the future or because she had to pretend she didn't know who anyone was. But nevertheless she didn't seem too familiar with me. I tried to get to know her but she was always busy with Alex, Mitchie, Max, Justin or Jerry. Basically she spent time with everyone but me. I pretended that it didn't affect me, like I was too busy with work to do something about it. But it was always there in my mind.

From what I saw, I noticed that Alex and Abigail got on really well. Jerry talked about her being a mini Alex. But I wouldn't know, I never got to know her. Sometimes she would say my name and we'd have a small conversation about Alex's whereabouts but that was it. No hugs or kisses like Jerry received. I tried telling Jerry but he was too busy with her to notice me. It was as though I was being left out of the family or like I'd been replaced. I continued to work and act like everything was normal. Even though it wasn't, it could never be normal.

I decided to forget about interacting with her and focus on observing her relationship with my family.

_Alex_, she adored Abigail. She acted like an older sister to her. They had the strongest bond. Everyone could see how important she was to Alex.

_Mitchie_, she also adored Abigail just like Alex. She wasn't as close to her but she did have a strong bond. If only Mitchie knew who Abigail was.

_Max_, he looked after her like an older brother. Max had never been so close to anyone before, not even Alex. He spent so much time with her that he matured. He stopped the pranks, well there is the occasional prank, and thought more about his future. Abigail had a positive effect on him, I wasn't sure if I liked it.

_Justin_, he had a similar relationship with her as Max did. He tried to get her into Captain Jim Bob or whatever it is. He failed, of course she was a mini Alex. She insulted him but not as bad as Alex ever did. He would always shake it off and not get revenge on her. She was a 7 year old after all. He didn't seem to like the effect she had on Alex. But he seemed to like Abigail anyway.

_Jerry_, oh he most certainly adored Abigail. She's a mini Alex for crying out loud. He treated Abigail the same way he treated Alex when she was 7 years old. Alex had Jerry wrapped around her little finger and so did Abigail. It was like having Alex all over again, just without the trouble.

Even _Harper_, though she didn't see her as much she seemed to feel the same way as my family. I didn't see them interact as much but when they did they got on quite well. Abigail would always compliment her on her outfits whereas Alex would just laugh or make fun of it somehow. I still don't know how Harper and Alex are still best friends. Harper liked Abigail a lot.

Now that I think about it, maybe Abigail is a great addition to the family. I can see why everyone adores her though we've never properly interacted. Maybe we'll get to know each other more in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**


	4. Jerry

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I've just been so busy with going back and forward to the hospital and school work. But the good thing is that I've finally gotten to write this. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Abigail in Jerry's POV<span>

Abigail. Oh Abigail. She is just so cute. She reminds me of Alex when she was her age. So cute. So mischievous. So adorable. I mean that face, who can say no to that face. From the moment I saw her, I knew that she was Alex's kid; I mean she looks like her and acts like her. I got to know her really well with me being the only person that knew about the situation. Well the only person that she knows that knows. I had to tell Theresa about it, after all she is my wife. I watched my children interact with Abigail. They all adore her, well it seems like they do. Alex and Abigail seem to have the strongest bond, even stronger than Mitchie and Alex's. I have to thank Abigail for getting Mitchie and Alex together. Normally I wouldn't accept homosexuality in my house but she changed my mind. When I watch them together, they look so in love. I can't destroy that, what kind of person would that make me! I never want to have Alex out of my life so I'll accept her relationship with Mitchie. She's my little girl, I could never lose her. I've seen families fall apart because of homosexuality. I would never want that to happen to my family.

Abigail is the best thing that's happened to this family. Though she's a mini Alex, she is a lot nicer than her when she was 7. She's a mature 7 year old that knows a lot about life. I don't know whether it's something that happens in the future that made her like this or whether she's naturally like this. But either way I adore her. I just love how close she is with Alex, Max and Justin. Max had changed a lot since she lived with us. He's thinking of college! I can't afford college! And Justin has finally been told straight up about those action figures of his. He still plays with them but what can you expect. It's Justin for crying out loud. He never changes for anyone. But those action figures don't half freak me out. Though Abigail has changed Max and Justin, even just the slightest bit, she hasn't changed Alex. Alex is just Alex. She is still the big headed, lazy girl that I know. I'm glad Abigail didn't change Alex, she's perfect just the way she is. Well all of my kids are perfect just the way they are.

Abigail is amazing. She is going to grow up to be a beautiful woman, too bad I won't get to see it. But I know that Alex and Mitchie will be proud of her. They should be proud of themselves. They raise 4 children by themselves which is an amazing accomplishment. I know I shouldn't know all this but I couldn't help but do some research. Seeing their future, I know they'll be okay. Nothing can tear down the special bond Mitchie, Alex and Abigail have.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**


	5. Max

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I've just been so busy with going back and forward to the hospital and school work. But the good thing is that I've finally gotten to write this. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Abigail in Max's POV<span>

Abigail. Who's Abigail? Oh the mini Alex. Right I know who you're talking about. Well she's a lot like Alex. She doesn't bully me like Alex used to but she's still like Alex. I like her. She's nice to me. She treats me a lot better than Justin and Alex ever did. Everyone thinks I'm dumb but it's just an act. I know that there is something about Abigail; I don't know what it is. It seems like she's hiding something, something important. I really like hanging out with her, she respects me and understands me. She is really smart for a 7 year old.

I get jealous when I see her with Alex because she has a better relationship with her than I ever did. I mean of course we got along but she never trusted me as much as I trusted her. Alex trusts Abigail, I think it's because they are alike. But I don't know. Everyone treats me the same because I'm the youngest, everyone but Abigail. She treats me differently. Differently in a good way. Everyone seems to recognise her, everyone but me. Maybe it's because they've seen her before. Maybe it's because it's like having Alex all over again. I wish I knew, but I'll never know. I'm too 'dumb'.

Abigail is an amazing little girl. She helps me with my homework and got me to think about my future rather than pranking all the time. I say its revenge for what Alex and Justin did to me but she tells me that it's bad. That I should bury the past and live for the future. I don't know what it means but it sounds quite smart. She got me to look at college, whatever that is.

My mom and dad say that I've changed. I say I've matured. They don't believe me. They want the 'old Max' back. I tell them he's right here. They say that I shouldn't be thinking about college. I say that I should. They say they can't afford college. I say I'll get a job. They say I'm not smart like Justin. I say I don't care, Abigail is teaching me. They say she's a bad influence on me. I say how would you know.

I don't want to be a nerd like Justin, I don't want to be a rebel like Alex, I want to be me. Abigail helped me to be myself. Not what everyone thinks or wants me to be like. I like Abigail, she's really nice. She's better than Alex ever was. Maybe I'll get to see her in the future. I really hope I do.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**


	6. Justin

**Hey guys :)**

**Okay first things first, I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier. I honestly wasn't in the mood to write so I just delayed it. I know it has been 2 months; I don't blame you guys if you hate me. I just honestly don't feel like writing anymore though I have loads of story ideas. Maybe one of you guys need to get me back on my feet again and back into writing again. Anyhoo, back to the story. It didn't turn out exactly as I expected but I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I do own any characters you don't recognise from the fandom as well as the plot.**

Abigail in Justin's POV

Abigail. Well what can I say, she's exactly like Alex. Even though I'm close to Alex, I have to admit I like Abigail more. She's a sweeter version of the mini Alex. I guess it's because she's got Mitchie's genes as well. Still Alex's genes should have come through the chromosomes more than Mitchie's, I don't understand why she's more Mitchie than Alex and I'm rambling. Right back to Abigail. She's got me wrapped around her finger just like Alex did. I guess it's because they look alike so it's like having the young Alex all over again.

I hate the fact that when none of us knew who Abigail really was, she has Alex wrapped around her finger. She could call her Alexandra and get away with absolutely anything! I'd get a slap for sitting in her seat whereas Abigail got a hug. But their relationship is rather cute so I can't exactly hate it.

When I look at Abigail bonding with Alex, I see myself with Alex when we were younger. We got on so well, we still do. Alex is me and Abigail is Alex. That's the way I see it.

I miss being close to Alex. Well we are still close but not as close as we used to be. We still tease and taunt each other but that's what siblings do, right?

xoxABIGAILxox

When I next saw Abigail it was when Mitchie announced that she was pregnant again. So I had to look after the kids. Not that I mind, if it means spending quality time with Abigail then I'll do it. My wife – Emma - loves the kids, well apart from Abigail. I think it's because she is like Alex. Emma hates Alex. Abigail is a smart little girl. I do wizard training with her now since I know Alex won't be able to do it for a while. I love teaching Abigail new spells. I love teaching in general, that'll be why I'm a science teacher in Tribeca Prep. I love being close to Abigail, it reminds me of my relationship with Alex when she was her age. I miss spending time with my little sister, I guess that's why I spend more time with Abigail.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please leave a review, they make my day :D**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: ****If I get 10+ reviews for this chapter then I may do my planned sequel for 'The Bet'.**


End file.
